


Un'altra tacca

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, I'm sick!, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Karim è come un video di youporn, lui e la sua dote speciale fra le gambe. Ed è un sogno erotico su cui tutti vogliono farci un giro e tutti prima o poi lo fanno. Perché a lui dategli sesso ma non dategli legami e farà tutto! E così è il turno di Marco!





	Un'altra tacca

**Author's Note:**

> bene, questa è una totale crack pairing e PWP. Insomma, io ho una fissa per Karim e così lo metto a fare di tutto con tutti, questo è il turno di Marco Asensio anche se non ci azzeccano niente insieme, ma parlando con LEISACHI ho finito per avere certe visioni e ho scritto. Dedico questa breve folle follie a lei che sicuramente se la consumerà. E poi Lucas sta diventando il mio secondo preferito. Così giusto per dire. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

 

UN’ALTRA TACCA

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/92b6d661c2012d8022306803b9326167/tumblr_pd6u626k5g1rmdmxco6_1280.jpg)

[ /BENZQUEZ/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmGm8bhBv-T/)

Non mi è proprio mai mai mai passato nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello di farmi Karim, ed in effetti non si tratta di quello quanto di una fissa.   
Una fissa specifica.  
Su una sua parte del corpo.   
Ma non è colpa mia in realtà.  
  
Ok io e Karim siamo compagni di squadra da un anno circa, però non è che l’ho mai cagato molto né lui me. Insomma, ognuno per i fattacci propri, io poi sono stato presissimo prima da Isco, poi da Nacho ed ora sono in un casino cosmico.   
Chi preferisco, cosa cerco io, cosa vogliono loro, specie Isco in realtà.   
A volte mi stufo di aspettare i comodi di Isco e vado con Nacho, altre mi sento una merda e comunque Isco mi fa un cenno ed io corro e povero Nacho.   
Insomma, ho avuto un anno impegnativo ecco.   
E solo ora che Karim mi ordina di fermarmi con lui dopo la sessione regolare per rifinire un po’ di cose sotto rete mi rendo conto di una cosa.   
Lui ha perso il suo compagno in campo.   
Chissà che shock.  
Sarà come un gattino che ha perso la strada di casa, sotto la pioggia.   
Lui e Cris si fermavano sempre dopo gli allenamenti e rifinivano insieme, infatti poi i risultati in campo si vedevano.  
Mi immaginavo ora lo facesse con Gareth, ma quando mi chiede se posso fermarmi un po’ per provare delle cose, mi viene un colpo e capisco che evidentemente lui e Gareth più di tanto non si prendono, non so.   
Insomma, lo vedo come un gattino sperduto sotto la pioggia così accetto di aiutarlo senza esitare.   
Ed è da lì che comincia.   
Dopo la prima volta che ci ritroviamo da soli sotto la doccia dopo l’allenamento extra, soli in quanto gli altri ormai sono andati, me ne accorgo e mi si apre un enorme gigantesco e pericolosissimo mondo.   
Io... io seriamente... io non pensavo che... ma poi come... insomma, come...   
COME DIAVOLO NON MI SONO MAI ACCORTO CHE HA UN PISELLO COSÌ GRANDE?!   
Cioè io sono fregato ora, perché dopo che l’ho notato sono sempre a fissarglielo. Ma di brutto, proprio.  
Cioè sono un maniaco, ma non pensavo di arrivare fino a questo punto.  
Da lì è sempre. Cioè i miei occhi sono sempre lì a fissargli il pacco. A volte è tutto normale, altre si intravede, dipende da come si veste.   
Poi in boxer è la fine. Per non dire senza.  
Cioè lui è dotato di natura ma come faccio a non fantasticare su come deve essere in tiro?   
Non ho mai avuto il piacere di vederlo in quelle splendide condizioni, ma come sono diventato un maiale di prima categoria?   
Sono malato di cazzi? No!   
Ma del suo...  
Quando torna a chiedermi se posso fermarmi di nuovo sono ben felice di accontentarlo, non che spero succeda chissà cosa.   
Non so bene come sono le sue dinamiche personali, so che ha due figli da due donne diverse, ma non si sa nulla di lui. È super riservato e chi osa chiedergli?  
Forse Lucas che è un impiccione lo sa, dovrei chiedergli.   
Ma poi chi cazzo se ne frega se sta con qualcuna?  
No beh il punto è: ma gli piacciono anche i ragazzi? È fedele?  
Si farebbe un giro?   
O meglio me lo farebbe fare?  
Non è che voglio cose, eh?  
Solo toccarglielo.   
Perché io penso che in tiro debba essere spaziale...   
E poi diciamocela tutta, ha un fisico che wow...   
Così finisce che mi perdo un po’ a sbavare su di lui e diventa una specie di desiderio erotico, come quando ti guardi i porno su YouPorn Gay e ti spari un paio di seghe.   
Ecco, Karim è un video porno su youporn!   
Però vabbè, hai il porno qua a portata di mano, che fai, non ti viene voglia di toccare?  
Così la volta dopo glielo chiedo io:  
\- Ti va di fermarci? Vorrei provare delle cose... - Che poi male non ci fa, così troviamo il nostro click di coppia in campo.   
Karim mi guarda sorpreso e dopo un po’ annuisce alzando le spalle.   
\- Ok. - Semplice e senza problemi.   
Ok.   
Bene.   
Ed ora che farai, te lo guarderai per sempre sotto la doccia?  
Guardare e non toccare?   
Insomma che dovrei fare? Karim non è una persona facile, so che qualcuno ha uno splendido rapporto con lui, vociferano che lui e James se la intendessero, penso che sia una di quelle cose da scopamicizie, ce ne sono molte. Ma anche se fosse innamorato di lui non è vicino, magari ha bisogno di distrarsi.   
O forse sono io che dovrei distogliere lo sguardo dal suo pene.   
E niente, è tardi.   
Ormai mi rendo conto di essermi incantato troppo tardi. Lui se ne è proprio accorto che lo fissavo.   
Distolgo lo sguardo diventando di mille colori, adesso sono nei guai, ma proprio seri.   
Cioè potrebbe non parlarmi più, che dovrei fare? Mi prenderà per un maniaco, non mi parlerà più, forse dovrei spiegare che... che dovrei spiegare, poi?   
Alla fine me ne vado zitto zitto con la coda fra le gambe, ma il giorno dopo Karim mi chiede di fermarmi ancora ed io tutto felice e contento esulto senza accorgermene, lui ride ma non dice nulla.   
Forse a volte si accorge delle cose. Cioè è addormentato, lo chiamano El Gato mica per niente.   
Però a volte si sveglia, forse.   
Alla fine della sessione mi sforzo da matti per non fissarlo, ma credo si veda che mi sforzo e niente, ad un certo punto sotto la doccia Karim, con cui comunque non facciamo molta conversazione, mi parla per la prima volta senza dirmi cose che riguardano il calcio:   
\- Ehi scusa ho dimenticato il bagnoschiuma, me lo presti? - Perché nonostante i luoghi comuni, noi calciatori abbiamo il bagnoschiuma e non la saponetta visto che scivola ventimila volte e saremmo più piegati che in piedi, poi.   
Oddio ora mi piegherei davanti a lui.  
Arrossisco e gli dico di sì, sto per porgerglielo quando me lo ritrovo appiccicato alle mie spalle e con appiccicato intendo una parte del suo corpo su cui ho indecentemente sbavato per giorni.   
Ora è lì, su di me. Così.   
Strofina sulla mia chiappa.   
Io vado in crisi mistica, mi irrigidisco, spalanco la bocca spontaneo e come mi è arrivato si stacca e torna al suo posto, sotto la sua doccia.   
Oh. Cazzo.   
Cioè proprio quello in effetti...   
Non oso girarmi e guardarlo, ma vorrei per capire se l’ha fatto apposta o cosa, non che sia facile capire, lui è piuttosto ermetico come tipo.   
Alla fine lo occhieggio passandomi per la millesima volta lo shampoo in testa. Quando vedo per poco non svengo.   
Si sta strofinando il pene.  
Il suo splendido e bellissimo pene.  
Non che si spari seghe, ma non è che se lo lava in modo normale.   
Cioè non so, sembra che comunichi con me per vie traverse, eccome se sono traverse.   
Karim poi si lava e non fa niente, non dice nulla ma sicuramente ha notato che lo fissavo di nuovo rosso come un pomodoro.   
Ed eccitato.  
Cioè credo che più o meno mi mettesse alla prova ed io sono caduto come un pero.   
Il giorno dopo non so proprio che fare, in realtà è difficile visto quel che è successo ieri, ma lo lascio fare e mi butto.   
Insomma, torna a chiedermi di fermarmi e lo faccio, così ci alleniamo io super imbarazzato e sbaglio anche tanto, lui alla fine sembra beato. Ma come fa?   
Poi in realtà penso che viva a modo suo le cose che lo toccano, però chi lo può dire?   
Comunque anche questa sessione ha fine e sto seriamente pensando di andare via zozzo per evitare il suo bel cazzo, ma lui quando vede che cincischio, mi fa un cenno col capo. Niente, solo un cenno. Mi indica di seguirlo sotto la doccia ma non è che fa solo questo, perché uno potrebbe pensare ok, ci siamo sempre lavati insieme, vuole farlo con me ancora.   
No.   
Lui fa il cenno e poi si strofina l’inguine. Se lo strofina sul serio, si prende in mano l’asta e poi, solo dopo, va nel locale delle docce.   
Ok questa non l’ho sognata, ieri forse, ma oggi no.  
Ci sta provando.  
Cioè in un modo tutto suo, ma lo sta facendo.   
Respira Marco, respira.  
Cazzo sono già eccitato. Respira cosa?   
Vaffanculo io ci sto!   
Ad Isco e Nacho ci penso un’altra volta!  
Così non ci rifletto proprio più, mi spoglio in fretta e mi precipito nelle docce, lui è sotto l’acqua e si sta masturbando. Lo fa sul serio, poi mi guarda, non fa cenni né nulla, ma si appoggia alla parete dietro di sé, una mano dietro di sé sotto il sedere, l’altra dietro la nuca. In attesa.  
Provocante.  
Invitante.  
Mi fissa.   
Solleva il mento come a chiamarmi ancora.  
‘Allora ti muovi?’   
Niente, a volte le parole non servono proprio per niente e così prendo e lo raggiungo. Così, in silenzio.  
E sempre in silenzio mi inginocchio davanti a lui, l’acqua in parte che ci bagna a tratti, sento vagamente che ci scivola addosso ma non sulla testa.   
Davanti a me lo guardo, spalanco gli occhi, eccolo qua l’oggetto del desiderio.  
Marco stai per entrare in uno di quei video porno.   
Ricordatelo bene perché sarà sicuramente un’esperienza unica.   
Glielo prendo in mano, prendo confidenza, la muovo un po’ su e giù e poi avvicino il viso. Mi viene sete, una strana sete.   
Inghiotto a vuoto e poi apro la bocca, gli lecco la punta timidamente.   
Ma è qua che la sua mano finisce sulla mia nuca, mi carezza come fanno quegli uomini nei famosi filmini porno.   
Oddio questa cosa mi uccide.   
E così niente, lo prendo tutto in bocca e ci do dentro e merda, è come lo sognavo, anzi meglio.  
Lo sento crescere nella mia bocca, sulla lingua, sento il suono del mio risucchio e lui finalmente geme e sospira, la sua mano accompagna i miei movimenti, gli sta piacendo ed è davvero, ma davvero grande.   
Finisco che vado in sincronia con la mia bocca, la mano sul mio, il suo lo sento pulsare, mi separo quando capisco che sta per venire, lo guardo davanti ai miei occhi emozionati e vogliosi. Continuo a spararmi una sega mentre la faccio anche a lui contemporaneamente e va a finire che esplode, mi schiva gentilmente evitando di accecarmi, ma mi prende sul collo e sul petto, sento il suo caldo seme scivolare sulla mia pelle e poco dopo vengo anche io abbandonandomi all’indietro, sui miei talloni, mi appoggio con le mani, mi rilasso istantaneamente.   
Karim muove il getto della doccia su di me, non so cosa sembro in questo momento seduto per terra ai suoi piedi, ma io sto dannatamente bene. Ed era dannatamente bello il suo cazzo nella mia bocca e poi nella mia mano.  
Karim si china su di me, fa un sorrisino malizioso, mi fa l’occhiolino, mi prende il mento fra le dita ed io lo guardo trattenendo il fiato. Sono ancora scosso e si vede, arrossisco e lui mi lascia un bacio leggero sulla bocca, poi si raddrizza, mi tende la mano e mi aiuta ad alzarmi. Poco dopo tutto come prima, non ci parliamo, non succede altro.   
Solo io in crisi mistica, crisi si fa per dire. Sognerò tutto questo per sempre, sarà stupendo.   
Un sogno erotico realizzato, io su youporn.   
Karim non ne parla, il giorno dopo non chiede a nessuno di allenarsi con lui, forse deve riprendersi, non saprei.   
Ma quando ne parlo con Lucas, l’unico con cui potrei confidarmi senza fare disastri, lui mi guarda invidioso come se fossi un mito.   
\- No, ci hai fatto un giro? - Lo guardo senza capire.   
\- Che intendi? -   
\- Beh, il cazzo di Karim è famoso, insomma tutti ci hanno fatto un giro o ci hanno sperato... - Lo guardo meravigliato.   
\- Tu l’hai fatto?! - Lui scuote la testa ma ha un’aria dispiaciuta.   
\- Non c’è stata occasione, però insomma, so che ogni tanto qualcuno esce soddisfatto dalle sessioni con lui e intanto il mito sul suo cazzo leggendario aumentano. È come si dice? -   
Io vorrei tanto sapere con chi è stato, ma mi focalizzo su un’altra cosa.   
\- Ma senti un po’, tu ci andresti davvero? - Lucas non considera nemmeno la stupida domanda.   
\- Ma com’è toccarlo? -   
\- Ma non stai con Toni? -   
\- Che c’entra anche tu stai con Isco e Nacho, ma ti guardi i porno e ti fai le seghe no? Tutti lo fanno! Solo che Karim è uno di quei porno dal vivo! -   
La sua spiegazione è perfettamente realistica ed alla fine gli racconto.   
\- Beh, la fama merita... - Dico solo questo solenne e con aria sorniona, poi annuisco ammirato. - Davvero meritata... - E con questo gli do una pacca sulla coscia che gli lascia il segno e me ne vado a correre.   
Lo vedo rimanere lì a pensarci un po’ e mi chiedo che cosa pensa di fare.   
Ma poi mi faccio sempre domande così sceme.   
  
La sessione regolare finisce e vedo Lucas saltellare verso Karim e lo sento chiedergli:   
\- Ehi, ti fermi un po’ per qualche rifinitura extra? - E così al ‘ok’ tranquillo di Karim, io rido piegandomi in due e scuoto la testa andandomene dal campo piangendo dal ridere.   
È unico, io lo sapevo che finiva così.  
Del resto Karim è giusto condividerlo. Non è giusto che uno abbia l’esclusiva, insomma. Mentre me ne vado ci penso un attimo.  
Per lui noi saremo solo tacche. Tacche sulla sua mazza, no? Cioè non quella fra le gambe ma anche in effetti.  
E chissà quante tacche ha, a questo punto.   
Quanti avranno fatto un giro sul suo cazzo semplicemente perfetto?   
Magari Cris ogni tanto si faceva dare dei colpi, oltre che farci dei giri.   
Mentre mi immagino quei due a letto insieme mi sale l’erezione e con una certa urgenza mi guardo intorno.  
Isco è alle prese con il telefono, che vada al diavolo.  
Bene mio caro Nacho, oggi ti faccio fare io un giro. Vieni qua che ti mostro cosa ho imparato! 


End file.
